Alucard No Yuutsu?
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Jeje, bueno el titulo lo dice todo, son capitulos de Suzumiya Haruhi-chan No yuutsu version Hellsing, espero que les guste....
1. Feliz año nuevo

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo Alucard!**

Despúes de una larga misión en la primera noche de año nuevo, el escuadron de combate Hellsing o más bien...solo Alucard regresaba a casa para poder descansar, esta vez fue solo a deshacerse de un montón de Ghouls que aparecieron de un vampiro que creia que era Dios...(tipico)

La cosa fue que ya iba regresando...en dodge...en dos patas (diganlo y veran que se oye como si dijeras: Dos ^^)

Ya era como la una de la mañana, iba pasando la reja cuando su enorme capa se atoro. No tenia ganas de discutir con el pedazo de fierro y mucho menos destruirlo, asi que se limito a jalar de él.

CRACKK!!!!

ñ__ñ'

Con....mmm...media capa se dirigió a la puerta de la casa Hellsing, no parecía haber nadie, como no tenía ganas de aparecer en el sotano, caminó hacia el, donde se encontraba su muy comodo ataúd y una buena porción de sangre, en eso... (lo cual hizo que se arrepintiera de no desparecer)

-Que bueno el verte...-Dijo Integra detrás de Alucard.

Alucard sabia que iba a seguir despúes, lo iba a poner a hacer el papeleo asi que trato de calmarse

_Debajo de toda esa maldad y ese dolorso saludo...en el fondo es una buena ama._

-Alucard, me muero por saber lo divertido que te la pasaste hoy...por supuesto que yo no estuve ahi para divertirme yo tambien.

-¿te parece divertido como descuartizo montones de zombies? ¬¬

-ò_ó ¡Para eso estoy!

-Supongo que te la pasaste bien, sin mi...-Dijo con cara siniestra.

-¡Agradece que Walter es el unico que me ha aguantado!.-Dijo señalando al mencionado que se encontraba recargado en la puerta con cara palida y la lengua de fuera.

-¿¿¡¡Walter??!!.-Dijo asustado el pobre Alucard

_Pobre Walter..._U_U

-Cielos ¿Qué te paso en la capa?...¡No me digas que te volviste a atorar en la entrada!

**.:UN RATO (MUY GRANDE) DESPÚES:.**

Alucard despúes de su muy merecida sangre caminó arrastrando los pies como muerto (¬¬bueno ya esta muerto, ustedes me entienden)

Llegó hacia su ataúd y se dejo caer pesadamente dentro de él quedando boca abajo.

-Me muero....-

_-Ya estas muerto, Alucard.-_le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza

¬__¬' (AGOTADO POR HACER EL PAPELEO)

-Creo que Integra quería acabar conmigo, como muchos otros tratan de intentarlo.-Murmuró con desgana. Sus ojos parecían ponerse pesados, asi que decidio entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

En eso comenzó a soñar habia un hermoso paisaje, un campo de puro cesped verde rodeado de varias cordilleras de montañas.

-Una ovejita con cara de....¿SERAS? Y un pingüino con cara de....¿INTEGRA?.-Dijo mientras observaba como iban caminando.

O__O' ¿Are?

-¿Eh? Mira, Alucard esta durmiendo.-Dijo el pingüino Integra.

-¡Vamos a ayudarle a contar ovejas!.-Exclamó de nuevo.

En eso todo el escenario cambio en un segundo, habia un aro de fuego e Integra traía un latigo.

-¡Venga, salta ya joder!.-Decía golpeando el suelo con el latigo mientras Seras se ponía a llorar.

-¡Salta el aro para que Alucard te cuente!

En eso Alucard se levanto.

-¡No puedo dormir! ¡Deberás lo sientoooooooooooooooo!! ¿Are?

De nuevo se encontraba en aquel paisaje hermoso, complemente solo, a excepción de un ave que volaba muy alto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?.-Dijo mirando enfrente de el con una gotita en al cabeza. l __ l '

-Me tire al ataúd, me obligaron a contar ovejas y despúes....Uh....entonces yo...Ah!

-¡Estoy soñando!-Dijo aliviado.

En eso recordó lo que paso al principio.

-Lo siento oveja-san, al final me quede dormido.-Dijo recordando el rostro de Seras con el cuerpo de una ovejita.

En eso...

-Veo que no eres tan buena persona.-Susurraron a sus espaldas el se volvió para ver.

-¡Hola, soy Walter! ¡Versión Monte Fuji!.-Dijo el mencionado el cual traía puesto un traje del monte Fuji que cubría todo su cuerpo y solo se veía su cabeza salir por una agüjero, aparte de que por detrás decía: MADE IN KOREA

-¡¡¡Me ataca un loco!!!.-Exclamó alucard...

-¿eh? ¿A qué viene esa reacción?.-Dijo sorprendido.

-Me la sensación de que enfadaré a mucha gente si admito que eres Walter.-Susurró desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, de todas formas esto es un sueño.-Dijo El monte Fuji con una sonrisa.

-¡¡LO SE, PERO SE SUPONE QUE TU NO DEBES DECIRLO!!!.-Exclamó exaltado.

-¿Te gusta mi traje?.-Preguntó Walter.

-Es mi forma de dar buena suerte, el monte fuji da buena suerte.-Dijo Walter sonriendo.

-¡¡¿¿Y a mi que??!!

-No te preocupes, he escogido el monte Fuji, el más afortunado.-Dijo con un montón de brillos alado de su rostro.

-Te haré muy feliz.-Exclamó con el montón de brillos.

(AURA MALIGNA)

-Tu cara no queda bien con ese traje-_- .-Dijo Alucard

-Lo entiendo.-Respondió con desgana el monte Fuji

-Y no quiero imaginar como intentarías hacerme feliz

(FUERA AURA MALINGA)

-¡N-no puede ser!.-Exclamó Walter muy impresionado.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que nisiquiera el Monte Fuji puede darte la felicidad?!

-¡No eres el Monte Fuji!

En eso un rayo cayó sobre Alucard y su poder que se encontraba sellado empezo a salir.

-¡EXPANSIÓN!.-Gritó Alucard mientras tomaba la forma de un perro gigante más grande que _Clifor _(Personaje de una serie del mismo nombre para niños pequeños que pasan en Discovery Kids)

-¡Pero si parece un Dios!.-Exclamó Walter quien permanecía quieto observando detenidamente.

-¡Debiste mantenerlo en secretoooooo!.-Dijo el perro señalandolo...

**.:DESPÚES, CUANDO ALUCARD PUDO TRANQUILIZARSE:.**

-Lo siento, me emocione U__U.- Dijo Alucard

-Me alegra que estes de vuelta, ñ__ñ.-Exclamó Walter.

-Estaba pensando en ponerme a gritar, pero me dije "no, no, no...".-Añadió el monte

(AURA MALIGNA)

-El traje fue el que debio haberte dicho "no,no, no..." al ponerteló -__- .-Dijo Alucard

-Cierto.

(FUERA AURA MALIGNA)

Ahora los dos iban caminando.

-Supongo que debería estar buscando a los otros dos.-Dijo Alucard.

NOTA: En Japón se que cree que si en la primera noche de año nuevo, sueñas con el monte Fuji, un halcón y una berenjena, tendrás mucha suerte.

-El halcón lleva ahí un rato.-Dijo Walter mirando el cielo donde se encontraba aquella ave que volaba muy alto.

-¿Are? ¡¿Eso es un halcón?!

Ya despúes el 'halcón' bajo a tierra firme.

-¡Hola soy el halcón!.-Dijo Pip

-¡Eres un ganso!.-Dijo ALucard enojado, aunque tenía razón ese traje no era el de un halcón era el de un ganso en eso el pico de aquella ave atacó, dejando un hueco en el traje, de Walter arriba de la cabeza.

ALUCARD: O_O'

-Alucard no debes juzgar a los demás por su apariencia.-Dijo Pip.

-¡¡¡¡Mi cuerpo puede ser el de un ganso...pero mi corazón es el de un halcón!!!

¬___¬ (SILENCIO INCOMODO)

-Pero...¿eres un ganso? ¿no?.-Dijo alucard ya calmado.

-Supongo.-Respondió Pip.

-Bien solo queda encontrar a la berenjena.-Dijo Alucard mirando a ambos.

-No creo que este muy lejos.-Añadió.

-Ahora lo llamo.-Dijo Walter marcando su celular.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡UN MONTE CON TELÉFONO!!!???.-Gritó Alucard.

¡¡RINGGG!!!

En eso Alucard miro el suelo. Y encontró el celular que según parece debe pertenecer a la berenjena.

-¿Qué hace en el suelo?.-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. O_O'

Pero solo estaba el celular asi que lo cogió del suelo, y contesto.

-¿Si? ¿Padre Anderson?.-Dijo Walter

-Ya veo, asi que Anderson es la berenjena.-Dijo Alucard.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba tirado en el suelo.-Dijo Alucard.

-¡Vaya! ¿por qué no dijiste que ya encontraste al padre anderson? ñ__ñ.-Dijo Walter colgando su celular.

-No lo he encontrado ¬¬

-¿are? ¿No hay una correa en el teléfono?.-Pregunto Walter.

-¿una correa?.-Dijo Alucard localizando el objeto y acercandose a mirarlo.

-Hola, soy la berenjena.-Dijo el padre Anderson el cual era de tamaño minusculo y se encontraba de colgandote de teléfono celular.

-¡¡¡AHI ESTA!!!.-Exclamó Alucard O_O

-B-bueno ya están todos.-Dijo Alucard mirando el grupo de tres.

-¿ahora que?.-Pregunto Alucard

-¿Qué?.-Dijeron los 3 al unisono

-¡Quiero despertarme, ya he tenido suficiente!.-Dijo Alucard totalmente exaltado.

-No puedo ayudarte.-Dijo Walter

-¿¡No puedes!?

-No, nosotros no podemos, pero has encontrado a la persona que te puede ayudar en este problema.-Dijo Walter con un montón de brillos.

-¿E-eh? ¿Anderson?

(AURA MALIGNA)

-Tu cara sigue sin quedar bien con el traje -__-

-Ok.-Respondió Walter

(FUERA AURA MALIGNA)

-¡Bien Anderson! ¡Dime como puedo salir de este sueño!

-Tienes que dormirte en este mundo, para despertar en el otro.-Susurró Anderson.

ALUCARD: =__='

-¿eso es todo?

-Eso es todo.-Afirmó

¡Eso es facíl!

Alucard cerró los ojos cuando se encontraba dentro del ataúd ¿are? ¿De de donde salió el ataúd? ¬¬

Los 3 personajes lo observaban.

ALUCARD: =__='

En eso apareció una oveja con cara de Seras y un pingüino con cara de Integra.

-¿Eh? Mira, Alucard está tratando de dormir.-Dijo Integra

Alucard las miro fijamente

-Vamos a ayudarle a contar ovejas.-Añadió

(CAMBIO REPENTINO)

-¡Venga, salta ya joder!.-Decía golpeando el suelo con el latigo mientras Seras se ponía a llorar.

-¡Salta el aro para que Alucard te cuente!

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso!.-Exclamó Alucard y cuando se dio cuenta...estaba en su sotano dentro de su ataúd.O__O

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ALUCARD!**

**FIN xD**

* * *

Nota: Totalmente (excepto los personajes) copiado de Suzumiya Haruhi-chan No Yuutsu capitulo 1 (veanla es muy divertida) Aparte esta basada en una tradición japonesa...xD

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni siquiera la historia de la cual saqué este Fic me pertenecen.**

**Historia: Suzumiya Haruhi-chan No Yuutsu...Creadores: ****Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito y Puyo.**

**Personajes: Hellsing...Creador: Kohta Hirano**


	2. Competencia

**¡LA COMPETENCIA DE OBJETOS!**

**-**Gracias por asistir en este hermoso día.-Dijo Integra con alegría. Mientras la escuchaban Alucard, Anderson, Seras, Pip y Walter quienes traían short y camisas de deportes al igual que Integra. (lo más impresionante es que Alucard iba sin lentes, ni si conocido atuendo)

-Bienvenidos al día de "Doki, chicas y Deportes"!!! Organizado por Hellsing.- En eso todos aplaudieron emocionados.

Un niño andaba pasando por ahi.

-¿Qué están haciendo mamá?

ALUCARD: O__O

-¡Silencio, no mires!.-Dijo su madre

-¡Pon atención, Alucard!.-Dijo Integra

En eso saco una urna color rojo que decía "EQUIPOS"

-Vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos.-Dijo Integra tomando la urna en sus brazos

-Los colores de los equipos son rojo y blanco.

-Rojo.-Dijo Alucard abriendo su papelito.

-Hey, Integra ¿Por qué el mio es diferente?.-Preguntó Anderson.

-Tu papel tiene un pequeño castigo.-Dijo la rubia.

-¡Castigo! O__o

-Podrás escoger otro papel despúes de hagas lo que dice ese:

_PIERDES DERECHO A JUGAR_

_-_¿Dónde se supone que debo estar?

-Encuentra alguna esquina

-Hey tu eres rojo, yo soy blanco.-Dijo Pip acercandose a Alucard.

-Oh ¿enserio?.-Respondió con desgana.

-Tambien Integra es blanco.-Añadio Pip

-Ustedes son siempre están separados cuando se trata de equipos.-Dijo picaramente.

-ò///ó No me importa en obsoluto

-Bien ahora estamos dividos en equipos.-Dijo Integra quien quedo con Seras y Pip, mientras que Alucard se quedo con Anderson y Walter.

-Empecemos con nuestra competencia de..."La búsqueda de objetos"....Competidores acerquense.-Dijo Integra

-¡Hagamoslo!.-Exclamó Seras muy emocionada.

-¡Tu puedes Alucard!.-Lo animo Walter.

-¡Si, tu puedes!.-Afirmo Anderson quien estaba en una banca.

-¿Quién yo?.-Dijo soprendido Alucard, lo habian dejado solo...

-Bien, ahora cada uno tome un papel.-Dijo INtegra con otra hurna de color amarillo que decía "Objetos"

-No lo vean todavía.-Añadió

Aunque Alucard a escondidas trato de ver Integra lo descubrió.

-Bien, preparense.-Exclamó Integra sacando una pistolita.

-Listos? ¡FUERA!.-Y tiro del gatillo y de la pistola salio un pañuelo azul.

Alucard abrió su papel. O__o

_Barrera del corazón_.

-¡Esto no es un objeto!.-Dijo Alucard.

-Entonces, ven conmigo Pip!!!!.-Dijo tomandoló de la mano, aunque Pip se notaba muy indiferente.

Y cruzaron la meta ganando la competencia antes que todos.

-Déjame ver si lo hiciste bien.-Dijo Integra estirandole la mano a Alucard para que le entregará el papelito, ya cuando lo abrió. Pensó.

_Mmm...Barerra del Corazón ¿Por qué con Pip?_

En eso Alucard tomo de los hombros a Pip.

PIP: -___-

-Bien Pip.-Dijo ALucard

-Me gustas

Pip se sonrojo y los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos mientras una ráfaga de aire, volaba a unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo que hacía perfecto aquel ambiente.

PIP: O///O'

Integra tomó un golpe en el corazón

_Noooo!!! lo he perdido._

-Debe de estar aqui.-Dijo Alucard señalando con sus brazos un lugar donde parpadea la imagen de una barrera que dice: BARRERA DEL CORAZÓN, mientras Pip quedaba temblando conmocionado.

**.:UN MOMENTO DESPÚES:.**

-¡Aviso!

-Integra, se ha desmayado, así que tomaremos un descanso.-Dijo Walter mientras Alucard mantenía a Integra en su regazo.

INTEGRA: X__X

-Siento que un enorme y oscuro espacio sellado ha aparecido y debo irme.-Dijo Pip nerviosamente mientras un aura maligna lo iba envolviendo.

-Ah! Lo siento.-Dijo Alucard. ñ__ñ'

-Si tuvo una insolación ¿no deberiamos llevarla a un hospital?.-Dijo Walter.

-No, no creo que ese sea el caso T__T.-Dijo Alucard

-A sido tu culpa.-Dijo Seras detrás de ALucard

-Ahora podríamos sufrir el fin del mundo.-Añadió.

-Vamos, no exageres.-Dijo Alucard

**.:UN RATO DESPÚES:.**

-Ah, lo siento chicos hice que todos se preocuparan, pero ya me siento bien.-Dijo Integra llevandose una mano a la nuca.

-Creo que no puedo recordar porque me desmaye.-Añadió (RECUERDOS ELIMINADOS)

-Ahora ¿No jugamos a tira y afloja?.-Exclamó.

-No tenemos una cuerda, resistente.-Dijo Seras.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero para eso podemos utilizar a Alucard como sustituto.-Dijo Integra con una sonrisa.

ALUCARD:O___o

-Am, ¿Integra?.-Dijo Alucard, mientras la mencionada tomaba su mano.

-Dime Alucard.-Le dijo mientras seras le tomaba un pie.

-¿Cómo te lo explico?

-No tenemos una cuerda, asi que no tenemos otra opción.-Le respondió Integra.

-Aparte Pip desapareció y hay que igualar la fuerza.

-Esto no es divertido ñ__ñ.-Dijo Alucard algo nervioso

-No seas tonto.-Dijo Integra, ya cuando todos estaban listos.

-¿me estas escuchando?.-Le pregunto el vampiro.

-¡Comencemos!

(CAMBIO DE ROL)

-Escuche en el pasado, para ganar la custodia de un niño, la gente hacia tiro y afloja con el niño como cuerda el primero en soltar al niño por temor a lastimarlo era el que ganaba la custodia.-Explicó Integra cuando ya habian comenzado a jalar de las extremidades del vampiro.

-Justo como ahora, el que logre arrastrarlo, se lo quedará.

-¡Eso es lo contrario a tu historia!.-Dijo Alucard haciendo gestos.

-¡Todos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo!

-¡Deben decir "no"!.-Exclamó Alucard.

-¡Petalos!¡Petalos!¡Los Petalos rojos de la flor!.-Comenzó a cantar integra.

-¡Es espantoso! ¡Deja esa canción!

-Se desgarra.-Dijo Seras

-¡Por supuesto que si!.-Dijo Alucard exaltado.

-¡Este es el final!.-Dijo Integra dando su mayor esfuerzo. y de repente....

-¡SE DESGAROOOO!!!.-Gritó Alucard saliendo volando. Desnudo gracias a que toda su ropa se habia rasgado, ahora parecía que se elvaba y se iba al más alla. Antes, miro como el niño de la anterior vez lo miraba con atención.

-¡Hey niño! No intentes lo mismo.-Le dijo

Y rapidamente el niño lo saludo poniendo su mano sobre la frente.

**FIN xD**

* * *

Nota: Totalmente (excepto los personajes) copiado de Suzumiya Haruhi-chan No Yuutsu capitulo 7 (veanla es muy divertida)

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni siquiera la historia de la cual saqué este Fic me pertenecen.**

**Historia: Suzumiya Haruhi-chan No Yuutsu...Creadores: ****Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito y Puyo.**

**Personajes: Hellsing...Creador: Kohta Hirano**


End file.
